the meeting
by reneemon45
Summary: a little six year old danny fenton wants something to change lately anything, looks like he's going to get what he wants DxS fluffiness


The meeting

no I don't own Danny phantom sadly I love the TV show so much that I wanted to write a little fanfiction of my own this is going to be a oneshot fiction about how Danny and Sam first met hope you like it. It's a little weird have mercy.

Danny: oh how did we meet I kinda forget don't tell Sam

Sam: I'm right here I can't believe you forgot how we met your terrible Fenton [Sam storms out of room]

Danny: uhh be right back go on without me [leaves the room as well]

Me: time to start the fandom

it's the first day of grade one and a young raven haired boy named Danny was very excited to see his friend tucker foley, tucker was an African American boy age 6 [same age as Danny] who Danny met when he first started school he is a bit of a weirdo and loves technology but none the less Danny still likes him.

"Hey Danny what's up'' tucker said happily

"Oh nothing what about you'' Danny said in a somewhat uninterested tone

"I'll tell you what's up there's a new girl in school''

"Why do you care that much you're the one who said girls have cooties''Danny was trying to not sound excited but his clear happy blue eyes gave him away

he had wanted something anything to change in his life even if it was just a new face, lately all he wanted was something to change everything had been the same, the same people the same places, and he was sick of it

Danny continued "if you really want to meet this girl then I guess I'll meet her too''

"no I don't want to meet her i just wanted to tell you there's a new girl in school is all...'' all of a sudden tucker was staring at something a few feet behind Danny.

"What are you looking at 'Danny said as he turned around to see what his best friend was so focused on.

There was a girl that looked like she was the same age as the 2 boys she had the exact same hair colour as Danny and was wearing a dress that was white and had a pink bow in the middle that kinda reminded Danny of a Christmas gift. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing they were a beautiful shade of bright violet she was talking to a teacher at the time.

Tucker whispered something into Danny's ear but he couldn't hear anything his heart was beating really fast and he didn't know why.

"HEY BUDDY YOU THERE'' tucker said in confusion [Danny doesn't zone out unless he's doing school work]

suddenly Danny realized that tucker had been saying that for about a minute now, he stopped staring in the girls direction and finally said something "let's get out of here I'm bored''

"Okay but wait didn't you want to meet the new girl''

"No its fine lets go'' [Danny's not good around pretty girls]

the boys were just about to leave when all of a sudden the raven haired girl stopped talking to the teacher and walked over to Danny and said "hi'' in a high pitched cute voice.

Danny stopped in his tracks he didn't know what to do should he say hi or should he say something cool, oh what's a boy to do?

Tucker butt in before he could say anything "hi my names tucker I'm in grade one and this is my best friend what's your name?''

The violet eyed girl turned her attention to Danny and smiled before answering the young African American"Im Samantha but you guys can call me Sam nice to meet you tucker and...ummm...''

"Danny m-my name is d-danny''danny said as he looked to the floor in embarrassment.

Just when she was about to say something a red alarm went off in the school and Danny knew what that meant a visit from unlikeable creatures

"ahhhhhh'' Sam screamed in horror "what does that alarm mean are we gonna die'' Sam said in horror and confusion.

Danny spilled the whole story about Amity Park being haunted by ghosts and that the alarm meant that a ghost was in the school "don't worry ''he said "ghosts aren't that scary and ill protect you''

With a small shy smile he offered his hand to her so he could bring her to safety. She flashed him a dazzling smile as she took his hand. Then Danny remembered something or well someone while Danny had been explaining things to Sam he had completely forgotten about his best friend.

"Hey Sam do you know where tucker went' Danny asked in concern as they walked down the hallway looking for a place to hide.

"Yeah when the alarm went off he bolted it to the nearest classroom he's fine''

"Danny I'm sorry about all this if I would've just went into the classroom instead of asking questions we wouldn't be in this mess'' Sam said through tears she looked like a little lost puppy.

Danny was about to turn around to contradict when all of a sudden a ghost flew into the hall they were in, sam stopped herself from screaming and ran behind danny, danny was terrified he had never actually seen a ghost before this ghost had black hair it seemed, a hat was covering most of it, that's really all he could see the rest was just kinda fog.

Then the ghost spotted them Danny's heart went into his throat, the ghost started to float over getting closer to them by every inch, Danny wanted to run but he had promised to protect Sam and that's what he was going to do.

Danny outstretched his arms to make him a human shield in front of sam, the ghost looked at the little children's horrified faces and said "I AM... THE BOX GHOST AND ALL HUMANS SHALL BEWARE MY BOXES OF FURY! NOW KIDS FEAR THE REMAINS OF ummm...''

"A dead person'' Sam said in a hushed tone

"NO!''

"Ohhh a-a another ghost'' Danny said

"NO ahh there it is...ARTS AND CRAFTS FROM THE ARTS AND CRAFTS ROOM BEWARE''

and with that final word from the ghost the box flew at Sam and danny,danny thought on his toes and quickly picked Sam up and ran faster than he knew he could, with the adrenaline pumping through his blood like a hose putting out a fire he was able to get them both out of the boxes way.

After he looked to make sure they were safe and saw that not only was the box intact but the ghost was gone. he sat down with Sam still in his arms [he had been carrying her bridal style i know cute right]he was gasping for air who knew that an adrenaline rush could take so much out of you.

Sam was looking at him in awe her eyes wide in complete shock at what he had just done, when suddenly she remembered that he was still holding her the heat started to rise in her cheeks she was a little red but it wasn't too noticeable.

Danny stood up so he could put Sam back down on the ground and said "are you okay Sam that ghost didn't scare you that much I hope 'he was looking at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine but umm Danny you were so awesome I mean you saved me thank you 'she looked at him for a moment smiled warmly at him and whispered to him" your my hero'' after that she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Which made Danny's face turn crimson red he spoke in a very quiet voice"hey Sam can we maybe be friends?"

"I would love to be friends with you as long as you promise me one thing''

"Anything Sam''

"Don't ever carry me like a bride again' they both laughed and from that day on they were best friends well at least until... Never mind that's another story.

did you like it please review and this is my first so go easy on me and sorry i didnt know how to end it ( I just found this story on my computer made it when i was in grade 7 oh how time flies... ahh I sound like clockwork o.o)

Me: you guys work it out

Sam and Danny: yes

Me: well that's good but you missed the story muahahahaha

Danny: damn it now I'll never know what happened

Sam: uhh Danny I'll tell you later anyway bye

Me: bye Sam bye Danny

Danny: what about the readers bye readers :)

Sam: don't forget to review or I'll send cujo on you :D


End file.
